Sleep To Dream
by Sweet Little Lullabies
Summary: This is an Anita Blake story about Anita and Nathaniel when they have time just to themselves for a day.All characters and copywrites belong to Laurel K. Hamilton


Sleep to Dream

Sleep is a wonderful thing. Well, it was for me at least. There was nothing like coming home

and crawling into bed, after a long exhausting night of animating, to fall asleep. For me it was a luxury if I got to sleep in, but I had more than one job. I lived with two men who waited for me to come home so I can cuddle up between them. I enjoyed knowing that I had two giant teddy bears waiting for me at home. So, sleep was much better, now that I had them to curl up with and fall into the oblivion of sleep. It's gotten to where I can't sleep by myself anymore.

Being woken from a deep, comfortable sleep is the worst thing. I could hear the phone ringing and I heard Nathaniel move to answer the phone, but I stayed on the edge of asleep and awake. I suddenly felt Nathaniel turn over and shake me gently. I sat up on my elbows and looked at him in the dim light of the early morning. He looked as scrumptious as ever in his silk shorts. All that muscular, tanned skin. I saw him smile. A quick flash of white in the dim light of the room.

"Who was that?" I murmured and turned to lay on my side to face him. His smile faded and he sat up sitting cross legged facing me.

"That was someone for Micha. He was asking if we knew where Jason was. He said he wasn't answering his phone at the circus or his cell phone. He said just give him a call when you wake up." He said softly. I felt Micha stir next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist hugging me gently before he sat up. I quirked a brow and thought for a moment.

"Give me the phone Nathaniel" he said softly. Nathaniel obliged and laid back down next to me to drift back to sleep. After hanging up the phone, Micha got up and went to get in the shower. He had to go do something for the Furry Coalition. After he left, I slipped out of the bed and checked the clock, the digital numbers flashing four-thirty am. Shit. Only four hours of sleep. I gave a soft sigh and went to hop in the shower.

Stepping out of the shower, I took a looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My skin glowed like moonlight in the harsh halogen lights. My eyes dark brown, almost black. My hair being still damp hung in heavy curls to my mid-back. I gave another sigh and slid into a black lace bra with matching panties and then a black polo shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I smoothed some hair goop through my hair and voila! I was done. Putting on some eyeliner was the last of my duties in the bathroom. I suddenly caught the whiff of coffee brewing and swooned. I was guessing Nathaniel had gotten up to make me some coffee. I smiled and headed down stairs.

Sitting at the kitchen table with Nathaniel, sipping coffee and eating one of his homemade biscuits with strawberry jelly on it. I could already tell that today was going to be a decent, but boring day. 1. Because it was my day off and 2. I didn't have anything planned except to sleep in and go to the Circus of the Damned later this evening to see Jean Claude and Asher. I felt the weight of Nathaniel's gaze upon me and I looked up from my coffee.

"What?" I asked feeling slightly confused at why he was staring at me. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, can't I watch you eat?" he asked back with a soft laugh.

"That's not why you were staring" I said softly and smiled back. He grinned.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was just wondering when you were planning to feed the ardur" He smiled. "I can sense it faintly, so Im just preparing myself for when it rises. I'm your pomme de sang, remember?" He smiled more. I had to smile and shake my head.

"I know, it's not that bad right now, but I know that it will hit me without warning if I don't feed soon." I grimaced and looked up. Nathaniel was grinning broadly now. "Oh, don't get all cheeky with me or I'll go to Jean Claude" I quirked and grinned as his smile fell. "Hey, I was only joking." I said with a reassuring tone and saw the edges of his mouth quirk up. I stood and put my dishes in the sink before stalking toward the stairs. I looked back over my shoulder at him before slipping up the stairs to my room. I heard the dishes clink in the sink and Nathaniel's hurried footsteps coming up the steps. I waited for him to come into the room before closing the door.


End file.
